Still Alive
by Jessie105
Summary: Everyone and everything in Mystic Falls will be changed FOREVER. No one knows what they are, but they manage to stay young from before 1864 until 2013 and are still living. Elena Gilbert and her friends (ordinary or not) try to figure this all out.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everyone. I hope everyone likes this story. It is my first of hopefully many. R&R Bye!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my own creations.

Vampire Diaries

Chapter One

Elena's POV

I was at my locker writing in my diary like I always do. The bell rang and I found Bonnie and Caroline so we could walk to class together. Today we were in history class when he walked in. He just walked in and sat down. The teacher asked him what his name was and he said Stefan Salvatore. The teacher finally wrote his name on the board. His name was Alaric Saltzman. While he wrote his name I got a text from Caroline saying that Stefan was staring at me. After what felt like forever class ended. I was getting my books from my desk when Caroline walked over.

"Bonnie and I will see you at lunch," Caroline said as she slipped a fold piece of paper on my desk that said Elena Read This Note Right Away.

The note said:

"Elena see you at lunch. Talk to Stefan. Really get to know him or we will. Don't talk yourself out of it. We all know it's been hard since your parents died recently, but we think it's time to move on. From Matt and your parents death.

Love and CONSIDER,

Caroline and Bonnie"

Caroline and Bonnie were at my locker asking what happened with Stefan.

"Nothing much really," I kept saying.

"What does 'Nothing much' mean?" Caroline said every time.

"I'll tell you later."

"If you can tell me later, you can tell me now. So spill it!"

"Caroline I'll tell you at my house tonight."

"Why are we going over your house?"

"It's Friday and every Friday we girls' night. Which just so happens it's at my house this week."

"Fine, but you better give every detail and no later than tonight." With that Caroline stormed off.

"Caroline! CAROLINE! WAIT UP! THIS ISN'T OVER YOU KNOW!" I screamed in Caroline's direction.

"What was that about?" Bonnie asked.

"Just what Stefan and I were talking about," I caught her up. Then Caroline walked right behind Bonnie.

"So it's just Caroline being Caroline," Bonnie said even though it sounded like a question.

"What's that supposed to mean, Bonnie? Just me being me," Caroline asked Bonnie in a disheartened, betrayed, and curious way.

"We all need to stop talking to each other until we straighten this out. NOW!" I yelled to get their attention.

"I'm so sick of you, Elena! You're always giving us orders and who would like that?!" Caroline screamed in my face.

"I'm not always telling you what to do. Just ask Bonnie," I told Caroline calmly even though I was breaking to pieces inside.

"Bonnie, isn't Elena always telling me and you what to do?" Caroline asked immediately.

"Just please leave me out of this." Bonnie said in a sigh like voice.

"Elena, I'm sorry." Caroline got off her chest.

"Well, I'm sorry too. I'm sorry for-," I couldn't finish because Caroline interrupted me in mid-sentence.

"I wasn't finished. Anyway, as I was saying before I was rudely and suddenly interrupted I was saying this: Elena, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you can't stop giving orders to people for one second to realize that Stefan Salvatore really does like you." Caroline said. That honestly did shock me. I was stunned. That is the fight that Caroline had two weeks ago.

A/N: Hey everyone. I hoped you liked it I know it was really short but I wanted to know if this story is worth writing. It's a lot of fun writing it but the ONLY way I will continue this story is if you R&R= Read and Review.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I know the last chapter was REALLY short and broad, but I will try to make this chapter better and longer. PLEASE REVIEW. I WILL ONLY PUT UP A NEW CHAPTER IF I GET A LEAST 3 REVIEWS.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own ANYTHING but my own creations.

Vampire Diaries

Chapter 2

Caroline's POV

"I was just speaking my mind," I told anxiously to the new guy I just met. His name was Damon Salvatore.

"Well, it does seem like you were screaming in their faces and not paying attention to anything they were saying," he said getting a beer and taking their side, AGAIN!

"BUT IT WASN'T MY FAULT!" I screamed in his ears.

"Listen. I'm not saying it is your fault, but you do have to apologize to them if you ever want them to be your friends again. And besides, I can get Stefan to soften a least Elena up."

"How do you know Stefan and Elena?"

"Stefan is my brother and Elena is his girlfriend although they don't want to admit it. I gotta run." Damon grabbed his jacket and slammed the door shut with a beer in his hand.

"Great."

Elena's POV

"Bonnie, can you give me a glass of water? Please," I ask Bonnie as a knock comes from the door.

"Caro-," I start but am cut off by taking in Caroline's appearance and her talking.

"Can I please come in?"

"Of course. What happened?"

"I was on my way over here from the grill to apologize for being overdramatic and a jerk, when out of nowhere this thing starts following me. I turned the corner and I can't remember anything else, but coming here," Caroline finishes with this spaced out look like she is trying really hard to remember and say the right thing.

"Well, here. I'll take you to see a doctor when Bonnie and I return in an half an hour if you want, but right now you are going to stay here with Jeremy." I tell Caroline handing her an ice pack, "Jer, watch Caroline while Bonnie and I are out for a little," I scream up the steps.

Stefan's POV

(2 Hours Later)

"You know, Damon, most boyfriends don't try to drain their girlfriend's body of all their blood," I'm surprised that Elena and Bonnie knew where I live even though I told them almost a thousand times.

"What are you talking about, little brother?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"What is that I know?"

"Nothing apparently. I was talking about when Caroline was walking over to Elena's house you snatched her, sucked some of her blood, erased her memory, and then sent her back on her way with no idea what was going on. Or do you remember it a different way?"  
"Yes I do. I remember it like this. I just left Caroline's place, went here, and took a nap until now."

"Believe you or actual honest people who go by the names Elena and Bonnie who I just got finished talking with. Honest people please."

"You just can't accept the fact that I'm telling the truth."

With everything said Damon left to go to the grill to drink away all his problems.

Elena's POV

(2 Hours Earlier)

"Hi, Stefan. Sorry for showing up out of nowhere, but the reason for it is serious," I said after Stefan opened the door.

"Okay. Come in. Take a seat and make yourselves at home. Do you want anything to drink?" Stefan asks Bonnie and me.

"No thank you," we say together, "but, um, not to be nosy or anything, when is your brother Damon going to be home?"

"In a couple hours. Why?" He asked suspiciously.

"Because we have to tell you something concerning him. We had an incident with Caroline that we think Damon caused."

"What was the incident?"

"Caroline was walking to my house when she got attacked and she has a bite mark on her neck, she can't remember anything from the walk, and she lost some blood."

"May I see Caroline to see how serious it was?"

"Yes."

With that we walk to my house.

(At Elena's House)

"She will be okay, but she has to get some serious rest. I'll talk to Damon. Don't worry," Stefan tells everyone.

"Thank you. Have a good night," I tell him has he leaves.

"You too," he yells from across the street.

"Well, at least she's sleeping," Bonnie says, "I have to get home."

"You can stay the night. I'll just drop you off at your house so you can tell your parents and grab some clothes," I offer to Bonnie and Caroline.

"Okay," Caroline says tiredly.

"Okay. What time would be best for you to drop me off for clothes?" Bonnie asks.

"Whatever time you want," I tell Bonnie.

"Can we go now?"

"Sure, Jeremy watch Caroline again."

Caroline's POV

"I have to leave, Jeremy," I insist to Jeremy while Elena goes with Bonnie to get her clothes for the sleepover.

"You have to stay here to rest."

"I need my clothes."

"Fine, you can go, but I'm coming with you."

"Okay, let's go."

(At Caroline's House)

"I got my clothes. Let's go," I tell Jeremy.

"Okay. I'm coming, I'm coming."


End file.
